


There Once Was

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A birthday fic for a friend
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	There Once Was

There was once a boy who was very much in love with another boy.

His name was Sirius Black, and he was frightened to death. He had never been in love before, and he had never been gay before either, and he didn’t know what to do. His friends might not mind the homosexual thing, because the werewolf thing is certainly more dangerous, but then again, less immediately threatening to other teenage boys.

One day he decided he didn’t want to keep it a complete secret anymore, so he told his best friend, James. James looked at him strangely, took a step back, and asked, “You don’t fancy me, do you?” Sirius punched his good friend, and was subsequently punched back. A tussle occurred, and when it ended, James straightened himself up, and said, “Sure, whatever,” and everything was okay again. Sirius asked James to tell Peter, because he couldn’t punch Peter if he said something stupid like he could James, and he’d rather not know how it might go over. When James asked about Moony, Sirius told him he’d do it himself.

Sirius had no intent on telling Remus anything. Remus was the boy Sirius was particularly in love with. Remus was a pedantic, silly louse, and effectively a god to Sirius. Sirius was almost one hundred percent sure Remus was straight, because everyone but Sirius was at that time, but that didn’t stop Sirius’ fervent hoping he wasn’t. Sirius liked to imagine what it would be like to be Remus’ boyfriend: to hold his hand; to sit next to him at breakfast on purpose, always; and because Sirius was a teenage boy, to see Remus naked. However, he’d squelch those thoughts every time Remus was nearby, because the temptation was painful. This boy did, after all, have countless hormones running amuck in his body, as most teenagers do.

It so happened one day that Sirius was leaving his tiny dorm room, when he met Moony, who is also Remus, walking in. As they passed by each other, Sirius’ hormones crackled like electricity, and he couldn’t help but inhale very sharply, because if truth must be told, he had just earlier been wanking to thoughts of Remus. Remus turned back and looked at the boy, eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation for Sirius’ random fit of gasping—which he thought very much resembled that of Victorian women in the wizarding junk food movies he had a penchant for.

Sirius Black found it a very inappropriate time to candidly announce, “Moony, I’m gay and in love with you,” which is why he wasn’t sure why he did it. He wished he could close his eyes, but they remained defiant to the demands of his nervous system. Remus, or Moony, was briefly silent and rather baffled. And then he said, “Oh, well that’s nice,” and kissed Sirius. He began to walk away, with a very sprightly sort of step, before Sirius Black grabbed him unceremoniously by the collar, and said, “You get back here!”

They made two very nice boys in love.


End file.
